The disclosure relates to a pulsation damper of a vehicle braking system having a connection for feeding and discharging fluid into a damper chamber.
Pulsation dampers of the aforesaid type are used in hydraulic systems of vehicle braking systems, in order to compensate for pressure fluctuations which occur in the hydraulic system during the operation thereof. Here the pulsation dampers usually form a standard unit, which is connected to a block-shaped hydraulic unit or a hydraulic block of the vehicle braking system. Here the standard unit is normally screwed into the hydraulic unit, wherein a connection connects a damper chamber of the pulsation damper to the hydraulic lines, which are formed in the hydraulic unit.
The connection is intended to create a feed line for feeding fluid, in particular brake fluid, from the hydraulic system into the damper chamber, and a discharge line for discharging the fluid from the damper chamber back into the hydraulic system.
The pulsation dampers are usually designed and screwed into the hydraulic unit so that using a single threaded fitting the feed line and discharge line are created with just one single bore, or the feed line and the discharge line are formed coaxially.
In the solution in which just one single bore is provided as feed line and discharge line, the damper chamber is situated merely in a side path and not in the main flow. There is then no guarantee that the damper chamber will always have a flow passing through it. The consequence may be undamped pressure waves, which can lead to malfunctions in the hydraulic system.
In the solution in which the feed line and the discharge line are coaxial, the feed line is situated inside or in the center of the threaded fitting and is radially externally enclosed by the discharge line. The fluid will thereby be forcibly carried into the damper chamber, and only once it has been stabilized will it be carried back out of this to consumer points. Then, however, the consumer points have to be connected via feed and discharge ducts, first centrally to the feed line and secondly radially outside to the discharge line. These feed and discharge ducts are costly to produce and limit the degrees of freedom in the design of the hydraulic system within the hydraulic unit.